1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sports training goals and, in particular, to a new and useful soccer training goal which utilizes an adjustable inclined plate to effect the return of a soccer ball once it has been kicked into the soccer goal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known soccer goals generally comprise a framework which in its simplest form is made of two vertical uprights connected at their top by a horizontal cross member. These members define a goal opening and a loose fitting net may be connected along the uprights and cross member to define a goal space. Additional frame members may be connected to better define the goal opening, and the entire structure is anchored to a playing field through the use of spikes and the like in a conventional manner. In practicing the game of soccer, players are trained not only to shoot the ball into the goal but also to accurately kick the ball into a selected location of the goal opening. To enhance this practice is has been known to draw a representation of a goal opening on a hard vertical surface, such as a wall, and to practice kicking the ball at selected locations on the wall. Such an arrangement enhances the quick return of the ball so that time is not wasted in fishing the ball out of a goal net which would be the case when practicing with an actual soccer goal.
The use of practice goals are widely known in varied other sports fields and such goals include automatic return means which might be extravagant mechanical devices for redirecting a projectile out of the goal as, for example, a baseball return device, or which may be simple structures as the above mentioned wall arrangement for simply deflecting the projectile away from the goal. Varied and elaborate arrangements are known specifically in the field of golf practice apparatus such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,591 to Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,670 to Vidmer, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,208 to Wallsteiner. These aforementioned patents all include inclined surfaces for returning a golf ball after it has been driven into a target area of the device. These structures are all concerned with dampening of the golf ball velocity in that the game of golf is specifically concerned in many cases with a fast moving small projectile. Such constructions are not readily adaptable to the game of soccer which utilizes a relatively soft large and slow moving projectile.